russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of IBC specials aired
International events *''1979 Miss International Pageant'' (December 7, 1979) *''Miss World 2001'' (November 17, 2001) *''Miss Universe 2012'' (December 20, 2012, along with ABS-CBN) *''Miss Universe 2013'' (November 10, 2013, along with ABS-CBN and RPN "now 9TV") *''Miss Universe 2014'' (January 26, 2015, along with ABS-CBN and RPN "now 9TV") *''2015 Miss Global Philippines'' (October 25, 2015) *''Miss Universe 2015'' (December 21, 2015, along with ABS-CBN and RPN "now 9TV") Sports coverages * NBA All Star Weekend 2014 New Orleans ** BBVA Rising Stars Challenge (February 15, 2014) ** State Farm All Star Saturday Night (February 16, 2014) ** NBA All Star Game (February 17, 2014) * 1990 Beijing Asian Games (September 22–October 7: 1990) * 1991 Manila SEA Games (Together with PTV, GMA Network and RPN "now 9TV") * 1993 Singapore SEA Games * 1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) * 1999 Tournament of the Americas (July 15-26, 1999 under Vintage Television) * 2000 Annual Awards Night (January 9, 2000 under Vintage Television) * 2003 World Pool Masters * 2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with PTV and ABC "now TV5") * 2011 FIBA Asia Champions Cup (May 28-June 5, 2011) * 2011 William Jones Cup (August 6-14, 2011) * 2011 FIBA Asia Championship (September 15-25, 2011) * 2012 London Olympics (2012) (Together with PTV, TV5, AKTV and AksyonTV) * 2012 William Jones Cup (August 18-26, 2012) * 2012 FIBA Asia Cup (September 14-22, 2012) * 2012 AFF Suzuki Cup (November 24, 2012-December 22, 2012) * 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics (February 8, 2014-February 24, 2014) (Together with PTV, INN and Pinoy Extreme as well as TV5, AksyonTV, Hyper and Cignal) * 2014 Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16, 2014-August 28, 2014) (Together with PTV, TV5 and AksyonTV) * 2014 Incheon Asian Games (September 19, 2014-October 6, 2014) * 86th Grey Cup (November 3, 1998 under Vintage Television with ESPN Philippines) * AIBA European Continental Championships * AIBA Junior World Championships * All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight (July 8, 2012) * ASEAN Basketball League (2010-2011) * ATP World Tour Masters (September 26-October 1, 2011) * ATP World Tour Masters 1000 (October 17-24, 2011) * Australian Open (January 24-29, 2012, January 22-27, 2013) * BSCP National Pool Championships 2011 (October 9-11, 2011) * BWF Grand Prix (October 3-7, 2011) * CESAFI Season 15 (2015, produced by VIva Sports) * Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James (August 25, 2012; August 24, 2013) * Domination: Nonito Donaire vs Guillermo Rigondeaux (with Viva Sports, April 21, 2013) * FIBA Americas Championship 2011 (September 8-12, 2011) * India Open 2011 (August 19-22, 2011) * MBA on IBC (1998) * Milo Best Center Small Basketeers of the Philippnes (12-under)-Paserelle (15-under) Twin Tournament (September 28, 2014) * NBA All-Star Game (1997-2004, 2012-present) * NBA Playoffs (1997-2004, 2012-present) * NBA Finals (1997-2004, 2012-present) * NCAA on IBC (1998-1999 under Vintage Television, 2012-2013 under Sports5) * ONE FC: Moment of Truth (March 29, 2014) * ONE FC: Pride of the Nation (September 8, 2012) * ONE FC: Return of Warriors and Rise to Power (November 26, 2013) * ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions and Battle of Heroes) (November 26, 2013) * Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight (May 14, 2011) * Pacquiao vs. Marquez 4 Fight (December 9, 2012) * Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One (November 24-25, 2013) * Pagalingan '97: 3rd Ming Ramos Golf Classic (October 18, 1997) * Pacquiao vs. Bradley III (April 10, 2016, simulcast on GMA, Solar Sports and Solar All Access) * PBA D-League (2011-2012) * PBA Dream Game 2012 (February 5, 2012) * PBA on Vintage Sports (1995–1999) * PBA on NBN/IBC (2003) * PBL on VTV (March 16, 1996-January 17, 1998, March 13, 1999-January 31, 2000) * Remembering: Thrilla in Manila (2011) * Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight (May 8, 2012) * Smart Ultimate All-Star Weekend (July 23-24 and 31-31, 2011) * Southeast Asian Games (2011-present) * Star Olympics (1986–1999, 2000–2004) ** Basketball at the 2013 Southeast Asian Games – Men's tournament (December 9-19, 2013) * UAAP Games (1975–1988) * Vindication: Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley II Fight (April 13, 2014) * Wimbledon Championship (June 28-July 2, 2011) * World 10-Ball Championship (May 10-15, 2011) TV specials *''#Change: Unang 100 Araw ni Pangulong Duterte'' (October 17, 2016) *''7th PMPC Star Awards for Music'' (December 6, 2015) *''10th Fashion Extravaganza: Fashion Show for a Cause'' (December 26, 1998) *''116th Anniversary of the Philippine Navy'' (May 27, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''117th Commemoration of the Day of Philippine Indepenedence: Tagumpay sa Pagbabagong Nasimulan, Abot-Kamay na ng Bayan'' (June 12, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''118th Death Anniversary of Dr. Jose Rizal'' (December 30, 2014) (with PTV and 9TV) *''150th Birth Anniversary of Apolinario Mabini @ Tanauan, Batangas'' (July 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''18 Taon ng Express Balita ng Bayan: Express Balita 18th Anniversay Documentary Special'' (August 21, 2016) *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival'' (January 7, 2012) *''2013 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 24, 2013) *''2013 Anak TV Seal Awards'' (January 19, 2014) *''2014 Asia CEO Awards'' (February 22, 2015) *''2014 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 24, 2014) *''2015 Asia Women’s Summit'' (May 31, 2015) *''2015 PhilPop Music Festival: Finals Night'' (August 2, 2015) *''2015 UST Christmas Concert Gala'' (December 21, 24 and 25, 2015) *''2016 Inagural of President Rodrigo Duterte'' (June 30, 2016, together with PTV and RPN) *''2016 P-Pop Entertainment Awards'' (December 3, 2016 with the replay on December 5, 2016) *''2016 Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of the Stars'' (December 25, 2016 with the replay on December 26, 2016) *''2016 Metro Manila Film Festival Gabi ng Parangal'' (January 1, 2017) *''50 First Days ni Pangulong Duterte'' (August 22, 2016) *''Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play)'' (December 24, 2013) *''APEC Philippines Kick-off'' (December 1, 2014) (with PTV and 9TV) *''Ateneo Law School 25th Anniversary Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special'' (December 29, 2013) *''89 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special'' (November 18, 1999) *''A Christmas Wish'' (December 22, 2001) *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards'' (1997) *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals'' (2009) *''An Enchanting Christmas Special'' (December 25, 2003) *''Ang Laban ni Ninoy at Cory'' (August 24, 2013) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31, 2013) *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy'' (August 21, 2005) *''Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan'' (January-May 2012) *''Asia’s New Tiger: Panibagong Sigla at Kumpiyansa sa Pilipinas'' (October 12, 2014) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012) (re-runs, 2013-2014) *''A Time to Build'' (December 1, 2002) *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (September 2011, February 10, 2013) *''Barack Obama History'' (April 27, 2014) *''Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan'' (October 2013) *''Born to be a Superstar Grand Finals'' (2013–ongoing) *''Bridges of Love: A Regine Velasquez Concert'' (October 25, 2003) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, October 26, 2002, 2011-present) *''Chinese New Year Countdown Special Live at the Quirino Grandstand'' (2013-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2010-present) *''Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II'' (December 2003) *''Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican'' (April 2005) *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform)'' (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002) *''DBP Indipendence Day'' (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004) *''Dingdong n' Lani: Gabi na Kanta ng Habagat Rubi Live Telethon'' (December 7, 2014) *''Dingdong n' Lani: Christmas Special'' (December 14 and 21, 2014) *''Dingdong n' Lani: Gabi ng Ating Awit Para sa Bagyong Lando Live Telethon'' (October 18, 2015) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004) *''DOH 116th Anniversary'' (June 23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA 28: Ang Rebolusyon sa Pilipino'' (February 23, 2014) *''EDSA 28: Kapit-Bisig Tungo sa Pagbangon'' (February 25, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA 29: Ituloy ang Pagbabago'' (February 25, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''EDSA People Power 4th Anniversary Concert'' (February 25, 1990) *''El Shaddai Anniversary Special'' (1993-1998, 2001-present) *''Eraserheads Returns: Live in Manila'' (November 9, 2014) *''French President François Hollande on State Visit'' (February 26-27, 2015) (with PTV and 9TV) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon'' (1988–1992) *''Global Chinese Youth Spring Festival 2016'' (February 28, 2016) *''Glenda Watch'' (July 16, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Global Millennium Day Broadcasts'' (December 31, 1999-January 1, 2000) *''Golden Screen Awards'' (October 28, 2006) *''Hari ang Ginebra, Bida ang Barangay: A PBA Special'' (October 29, 2016) *''Hello... Hello... Maricel'' (March 1986) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''John Ford Coley Live in Manila'' (October 12, 2014) *''Kalayaan 2014 Special Coverage Live @ Naga City: Pagsunod sa Yapak ng mga Dakilang Pilipino tungo sa Malawakang at Permanenteng Pagbabago'' (June 12, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Kapinoy Simbang Gabi'' (December 2013-ongoing) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989, December 22, 2001 and 2009, 2010-present) *''Kris at Duterte'' (November 14, 2016) *''Kultura ng Kahandaan: A PCOO Documentary'' (June 29, 2014) *''Kumander Bawang: Ang Simula'' (September 26, 2015) *''Liza: A Rising Superstar'' (March 30, 2014) *''Mandela: Messenger Of People'' (April 26, 2014) *''Michelle Obama: The First Lady in Style'' (April 27, 2014) *''Miss Manila 2016'' (June 26, 2016) *''Mr. and Ms. Hannah's Beach Resort Eco-Tourism Ambassadors Pageant'' (2012) *''Nanning Chinese New Year Celebration Special'' (February 8, 2016) *''Nanning Transnational Spring Festival Evening Gala'' (February 12, 2017) *''National Greening Program'' (May 4, 2015) (with PTV and RPN) *''Night of Champions: Flash Elorde Awards Night'' (March 27, 2002) *''Ninoy: The Legacy Comes an Age'' (August 21, 2004) *''Ninoy at Cory: The Legacy Comes of Age'' (August 25, 2013) *''Ninoy at Cory: Ang Pangulo kay PNoy'' (August 24, 2014) *''Paalam... Pangulong Cory'' (August 1-5, 2009, together with PTV and RPN) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo'' (2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''Pasikatan sa 13 Grand Finals'' (1992–1994) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March, yearly) (with PTV and RPN) *''Philippine National Police Academy Graduating Exercises'' (March 31, 2014) *''Pilipinas at Indonesia'' (November 23, 2014) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1989–1999 and 2005, 2010-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1999, 2010-present) *''Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (January 15-19, 2015) (together with PTV, 9TV and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) *''President Rodrigo Duterte's First 50 Days'' (August 18, 2016) (together with PTV and RPN) *''Regal at 15'' (August 19, 1988) *''Rizal Day Celebration Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Senate Hearing on the DAP'' (July 24, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Sharon On Stage: One Night Only'' (2001) *''Signing of the Comprehensive Agreement of the BANGSAMORO'' (March 27, 2014) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV and RPN) *''Sulong APEC 2004'' (November 2004) *''Superstar Circle Grand Finals TV Special'' (December 20, 2013) *''Tatlong Beinte Singko: Dingdong Avanzado's 25th Anniversary Concert'' (December 9, 2012) *''The Challenge of EDSA'' *''Star For A Night Grand Finals'' (March 1, 2003) *''Tawa 35th T.O.D.A.S. Year: T.O.D.A.S. 35th Anniversary Documentary Special'' (July 30, 2016) *''The 17th Nanning International Folk Song Arts Festival Gala'' (September 27, 2015) *''The Last Journey of Ninoy'' (2013) *''Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch'' (November 7-19, 2013) (with PTV and RPN) *''US Pres. Barack Obama's State Visit to the Philippines'' (April 28-29, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''UST Christmas Gala Concert'' (2009) *''Wildfire: The Concert'' (May 6, 2000, with 89 DMZ) *''World Economic Forum on East Asia Manila Live Coverage'' (May 21-23, 2014) (with PTV and RPN) *''Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: RTVM Documentary'' (December 29, 2013) *''Yolanda, Walang Iwanan!'' (November 8, 2014) (with PTV and 9TV) Christmas specials *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 22, 2009) *''Christmas with the Stars: 2012 IBC Christmas Special'' (Decembver 23, 2012) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City: Ang Araw ng Pasko'' (December 15, 2013) *''Pamaskong Kapinoy: 2013 IBC Christmas Special'' (December 22, 2013) *''Isang Bawat Christmas: 2014 IBC Christmas Special'' (December 21, 2014) *''Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno ng Pagmamahal: 2015 IBC Christmas Special'' (December 19-20, 2015) *''Pasko Ang Dating: 2016 IBC Christmas Special'' (December 17-18, 2016) Yearend specials *''Review 2000: The IBC News and Public Affairs Yearender Special'' (December 30, 2001) *''Review 2001: The IBC News and Public Affairs Yearender Special'' (December 30, 2001) *''Review 2002: The IBC News and Public Affairs Yearender Special'' (December 29, 2002) *''Trese sa Trese: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Special'' (December 31, 2003) *''Dos Mil Dose: The IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Special'' (December 30, 2012) *''Dos Mil Trese: The IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report'' (December 29, 2013) *''Dos Mil Katorse: The IBC News and Current Affairs Year-End Report'' (December 28, 2014) *''Dos Mil Kinse: The IBC News Year-End Report'' (December 27, 2015) *''Dos Mil Disisais: The IBC News Year-End Report'' (December 31, 2016) New Year specials *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''Countdown to 2013: The Kapinoy New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Kapinoy 2014: The IBC New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014) *''Kapinoy 2015: The IBC New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015) *''Kapinoy 2016: The IBC New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2015-January 1, 2016) *''Kapinoy 2017: The IBC New Year Countdown'' (December 31, 2016-January 1, 2017) Anniversary/produced specials *''Balik Tanaw sa Komedya ng Trese'' (March 2, 2013) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (1998-2013) **''Homecoming sa 13: Isang Pasasalamat'' (November 21, 1998) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (March 4, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert'' (January 5, 2013) *''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: The IBC 54th Anniversary Party'' (March 1, 2014) *''IBC @ 55: Kapinoy Ang Dating!: The IBC 55th Anniversary Special'' (March 1, 2015) *''One For The Heart: IBC 13 Pusong Pinoy Relaunch Special Live at the PICC'' (July 1989) Holy Week specials *''A Dangerous Life'' (April 17-19, 2014) *''Anna Luna: Special Marathon'' (April 2 and 4, 2015) *''APO Tanghali Na!: Holy Week Specials'' (2014–present) *''Buhay-Pari'' (April 21 and 22, 2011) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2011–present) *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special'' (1997-ongoing) *''Glory Jane Marathon'' (March 24 and 25, 2016) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Marathon'' (April 13-15, 2017) *''High School Life Mararhon'' (April 13-15, 2017) *''Janella in Wonderland: Special Marathon'' (April 19, 2014) *''Janella: A Teen Princess: Lenten Special'' (April 2-4, 2015) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Holy Week Specials'' (2014—present) *''Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva'' (March 28-30, 2013) *''My Little Anghel: A Semana Santa Special'' (April 13 and 15, 2017) *''Music and the Spoken Word Easter Specials'' (April 20, 2014; March 26, 2016) *''Pahayag ng Tagumpay: Good Friday Reflections Special by Moringa Lifeoil'' (April 18, 2014) *''PY Holy Week Special'' (1994–1997) *''Santo Pedro Calungsod'' (March 28 and 29, 2013) *''Seven Last Words TV Special'' (produced by Make Mine Creative Productions, Good Friday 2011-ongoing) *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat'' (Holy Week 2008–ongoing) *''St. Josemaria is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work'' (2013-2014) *''Syrena: Special Marathon'' (March 26, 2016) *''Voltron Man: Lenten Special'' (April 2 and 3, 2015) See also *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television specials Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation